Over my Love
by shadowOFF
Summary: Sonic, a pesar de que ama mucho a Shadow, no soporta que lo manipule todo el tiempo, acudira a Silver por un consejo y mas... Una historia LEMON! incluye sonadow, sonilver y sonadilver :3 reviews plis
1. ｓｏｎａｄｏｗ

Over my love ① 『ｓｏｎａｄｏｗ 』

≪ Sonic POV ≫

Hace mas un año desde que unimos nuestro destino, pero hay algo que los ultimos dos meses no puedo ingnorar y el ha empezado.

-Sonic... Te gustaria ir por un helado?

-Sonic... Amy no esta en casa, llevemosle unas flores...

-Hey , Silver me presto su casa de verano , que te parece este fin?

Y no tengo la voluntad para impedirlo.

Por ejemplo, estamos en algún rincón oscuro besándonos y . Y entonces Shadow me toca suavemente alla abajo, y empieza a acariciármela. La agarra muy bien. Y una vez que la agarra estoy perdido.

Yo cierro mis manos y me recargo hacia la pared, y sus besos se vueleven mas y mas intensos, puedo sentir su lengua rosando peligrosamente contra la mia,pero

el no me la suelta, y solo mueve su mano arriba y abajo. No me resisto "Sh..shadow...", le digo yo, "¿no será mejor que vayamos a la

cama...?" Pero el sonríe junto con su sensual mirada rubi , y me sigue tocando. Y yo siento que estoy en sus manos. Bueno, en su mano. Su mano que me aprieta y va cada vez más rápido, hasta que me corro y mis piernas quedan humedas... A el le encanta cuando eso me pasa, y con con un calido beso me deja ahi , sonrojado, confundido.

Shadow se va , dejandome un vacio muy extraño. Volteo a verme hacia abajo. Que desastre. . . Pero a pesar que lo amo demasiado todo esto es un desastre., no puedo creerlo . Es tan insensible , despreocupado y simplemente se va y ya :'(

《 fin Sonic POV》

Sonic seguia triste despues de ese incidente , pero penso, que visitar a algun amigo lo haria sentir mejor.

-me siento algo violado- murmuro -creo que, solo necesito distraerme hacer algo que haga que olvide esto-

No faltaba mucho para la casa de Amy. Pero lo menos que queria era un interrogatoria, la eriza rosa se volveria loca si supiera que el salia con el de los ojos rubi. Y mucho mas aun si se enterara de lo sucedido ese dia.

Dio y dio vueltas. Los unicos dos que no harian preguntas serian Tails y Silver. Pero como Tails estaba ocupado decidio ir con el erizo albino.

Sorpresa se llevaria al saber que, Shadow estaria ahi en unas horas.


	2. ｓｏｎｉｌｖｅｒ

② 『ｓｏｎｉｌｖｅｒ』

Sonic corria hacia la casa de Silver , tanta confusion tantas vueltas debia descansar un rato.

*toc toc *

- Uhh Silver por favor abre la puerta! -

El erizo albino abrio la puerta , con una gran sonrisa. Cosa que impacto de una forma extraña a Sonic.

- Pasa, eres bienvenido! - Dijo con dulce voz

Sonic paso , un poco nervioso, no conocia bien a Silver, hace muy poco que se habia topado con el y hablar una que otra cosa...

El platillo de la casa fue a gusto de Sonic. Unos deliciosos chillidogs.

《 Sonic PoV 》

Entre medio de la comida y las risas, fueron surgiendo temas de conversación más personales. De a poco se había ido acercando a mi y en un momento de silencio, acercó su cara a la mía y me besó.

En ese momento quedé como en shock. Quería experimentarlo pero no me animaba, así que me quedé quieto sin hacer nada.

Él se separó y me pidió perdón, si me incomodaba. Le dije que no, que me había gustado pero que me tomó por sorpresa y después acerqué mi cabeza a la suya, buscando que me correspondiera, lo cual ocurrió.

Nos seguimos besando un largo rato, mientras nuestras manos recorrían todos nuestros cuerpos (imaginen la calentura de la primera vez).

En un momento se detuvo y me dijo que comprendía si yo no estaba listo para hacerlo. Le dije que me gustaría, pero no me animaba, me parecía dar un paso muy importante y que nos conocíamos muy poco. Él me dio la razón y admitió que él tampoco se sentía confianzudo. Nos salimos al patio, Seguimos recostados sobre el pasto, hablando de la vida y besándonos por momentos, hasta que se vino el hermoso atardecer y llegó la hora de partir.

Yo en realidad no queria irme, su cuerpo, sus besos y su forma de ser hacia que yo me olvidara de Shadow cada vez mas.

Ya no había silencios incómodos, hablábamos fluidamente, nos contábamos historias de nuestras infancias y nos reíamos.

Yo me levante, su mirada inocente junto con su cuerpo tendido en el pasto me hizo sonrojar un poco.

《 Fin Sonic POV 》

Pero esos segundos retrasarian a Sonic, pues no se imaginaba que Shadow lo estba buscando por todos lados , arrepentido a la vez por asustarle y para pedirle perdon por tan cobarde acto.

Y paso , que Shadow toco a la puerta de Silver , y Sonic abrio la puerta , por ser amable ante su compañia , Silver.


End file.
